False
by Darks Light
Summary: Curiosity kills the cat in more ways then one but does anyone really want their worst fears confirmed? Yaoi: Tala x Kai, please give it ago and R


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

**False  
By Darks Light**

…Tala's POV…

I've watched you before, I've enjoyed watching you; especially when you didn't know. However, there was something I began to notice that made me worry. You were going off by yourself more and for longer lengths of time; sometimes days on end you'd be gone and I'd be left here waiting for your return. Sure, you usually preferred to distance yourself from others but there was something lingering in the depths of your usually hardened eyes. I didn't like it, and Bryan's constant suspicions of you betraying us didn't help ease my worries but I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to let myself believe that you would do that to us; to me.

However when I finally decided to approach you about it, you didn't even try to hide it; you really had been planing to leave. I was angered, I mean who wouldn't be, but there was a worse feeling burning inside of me; a more painful feeling that took over the anger. Despite the fact that I wanted to yell at you, hit you, I cant remember what else I had wanted to do… only what I did do; cry. Yes, you made my cry, Kai. You should be really proud, as from what I can remember no one has ever made me cry.

The news of your leaving really hurt me, the fact that I must have meant so little to you hurt even more, so I cried. I tried to walk away, I didn't want you to see me like this, but you stopped me all the same. You made me face you and the uncharacteristic hint of caring in your expression almost made me believe you had changed your mind; you hadn't though. I tried to escape you but you stopped me, embraced me and told me how sorry you were to have to do this. I didn't understand. You told me you just couldn't stay here any longer. I couldn't understand why you were saying this. You told me you'd keep in touch, come back and see me every so often… you told me that you would return to me… you just needed time.

The unique and caring smile on your face was enough to stop me from crying… enough to make me believe what you said, so I let you return to your room; you would be leaving in the morning. However, it was that night, as I lay in bed trying futilely to get to sleep, I couldn't hep but wonder. The words you told me… did you really mean them or were they just said to stop my tears and make the leaving all the more easier for you? There's less guilt when you leave someone when they're happy.

I didn't know, it was very likely that that could have been the case… I'm pretty sure you never wanted anything to do with anyone when they were crying. But did I really want that confirmed by your harsh remarks? So I had lied there, the decision eating away at me from the inside out; curiosity kills the cat so they say. Do I just let it slide and assume all you said was truthful? Or do I confront you and have you tell me blunt and to the point; no room there for jumping to conclusions.

Curiosity really does kill the cat, in more ways then one. If I just pretend that I have full belief in your words, the doubt would be forever tugging at the corners of my mind with the possible false hopes you could have planted. Or I could confront you and be possibly hurt more by your answer. Curiosity kills the cat. So at the risk of getting absolutely no sleep I decided I'd ask you; my mind hoping you had been truthful.

That morning, I woke up early enough to catch you before you managed to slip out without saying goodbye. We sat in silence on your bed in your room until I found the curage to ask you. '_Kai, did you mean what you said?' _I think I had asked, I don't know now, all I know is I had instantly regretted it when you replied with something along the lines of '_which parts are you referring to_?'

I didn't even bother to answer your question, curiosity kills the cat all right, I'm the cat and you had just run me through with a knife. If only you had just said yes… but that answer, you didn't mean any of it and even if you did… if I said what parts I was particularly referring to – I think you already knew anyway - how was I to know if you'd just say yes to stop me from crying again, to stop me from hindering your easy departure.  
Curiosity kills the cat but I'm not a cat, and if its easier to leave those who care about you when you believe they're happy it must be easier to let those you care about leave if it will make them happy. And so this is why I stand here with the others, false contentment plastered across my face as we watch you go.


End file.
